Love or Lust
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: Ok never write a story late in the evening xD it was hard but i managed to finished it xP anyways i'm sorry guys if this sucks but it was a bit hard to me to think with such a sleepy mind. Anyways i'm too tired to explain this one but i think you guys don't need any explanation ( yes its just like the other stories ) . Anyways enjoy guys. and yes this is from simon's p.o.v


When I first met you, I couldn't help but smile and blush a bit like a rose blossoming beautifully in a rose garden. I couldn't help but become more and more fascinated by you. As if you injected a virus into me that just hypnotized me into wanting to be with you each and every second. Your personality was just intriguing yet completely awesome that just drew me in even deeper into wanting to know you a lot more. We may had our fights, our falls, our happy moments and even our sad moments…but in the end you always made me smile and to light up my world from its complete darkness.

Even as moments pass by I constantly find myself getting lost in my own dreams just thinking about you. Love burning and aching for such divine beauty as if a queen has walked into my life. You always fight just to make sure your holiness is always happy in life. Sure she may always have doubts but when you truly care about her and you deeply lust for her love then no matter what you'll always fight just to prove to her that you will always love, adore, and cherish her love for eternity.

In times of despair, you feel as if you are alone in this world and yet you feel that you just want to fall…yet you find that strength to fight not for you but for her. Even in tough times, you fight not only for her love but also to change her world. She may have doubts but you always find that motive just to prove to her that you lust for her. You just care and watch over her as if you were a guardian angel. What to some may seem like days and even years may seem like an eternity when to souls are deeply in love igniting that spark in their life.

When they are deeply in love, nothing stops one another just to prove their love to one another just to fulfill each other's eternal happiness. Even when blinded by love you just can't help but be a bit bashful and imagine how someone so beautiful came into your life. Those ties that bind two souls together into that eternal abyss of love eventually becomes strong and inseparable that you can't help but let go of that significant other.

Even when you start to lust for someone, you can't help but imagine every moment together from having a simple picnic in such alluring meadows to having amorous intimacy in bed. Just hearing a simple text from her can keep you glued to your phone as if fireworks were ignited inside your heart just hearing from that divine queen. You find ways to ignite that relationship and make it even stronger and spend time together. She just becomes a part of your life that you never want to let go as if she was a diamond inside a treasure chest.

I still hang on to those poems that I wrote for her, the picture that has ease my wounds, and even the echo of her voice that just gives me that strength to fight on. When you truly love and care about someone, you just can't help it but just wanting to spend every aching moment with her. Even in those moments where you can't I still find strive just to give her the world, regardless of whether you have to sacrifice a few things. Besides I think I've gotten everything in the world so now it's my turn to make sure she's happy in life.

I can only imagine that each time I stare into her eyes, I always wind up getting lost in her world as if I found my blissful heaven. I know it may be just me against the world but I have motive to fight for her and I know at times I may have to go against her but the one thing one will always do when you deeply care about someone is to always live up to that promise or die trying. After all, she is the world to you now isn't she?

To some they may not have lines that sets their limits but to some they have no bounds only because they just want to see them happy in life. The one thing a person deeply in love will never stop doing is fighting for her love and for happiness. To some, and I'll confess myself included, make their life expendable fighting for their love and happiness. You constantly push yourself faster and harder only to fight and strive to be the best not only for yourself but for her. When you fall, the one thing you always do is just get up and continue fighting till the end.

All these thoughts of you being married, having kids, and even spending moments together can't help but just make you feel all warm and happy inside. To some it even helps heal your wounds as if it was life's first aid. Not only through your eyes do you see her as your girlfriend, but also your wife, your world, your….everything. Her imperfections become what you see as that perfectly magnificent young woman.

But I will say this though, no matter what happens and no matter how hard you try to push me away…you will always mean the world to me. If I have to constantly fight just to prove to you that I will always be with you through thick and thin and love you will an open heart and open arms then I shall. I will always have complete trust and faith in you my beautiful alluring angel. One can only continue to dream that one day both worlds become one and that both live happily ever after. That dream to some will never die when you lust for one another. Some will even go start to chase that dream into making those worlds one. Even then the one thing that constantly will never change, regardless of what life throws at either of you, is that I will always love you till the end, no matter what.


End file.
